roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
M16A3
}} The M16A3 is an American Assault Rifle. It is unlocked at rank 31, or it can be purchased with credits. History The M16A3 is a modified version of the M16A2 adopted in small numbers by the United States Navy SEALs, Seabees, and Security units.http://www.defenseindustrydaily.com/the-usas-m-16-rifle-purchases-04517/ The M16A3's main difference from its predecessor is its adoption of a three-position trigger group, with safe, semi- and fully-automatic settings. In-Game General Information The M16A3 is a rather on-par assault rifle; dealing 32 damage up close and dropping to 22 damage at the end of its damage drop off, equating to a four-shot kill (4SK) up close and a 5SK at longer ranges. Range is fairly good for its class, with damage beginning to drop off at 80 studs and stopping at 145 studs. Rate of fire (RoF) is also quite good for an assault rifle, at 800 RPM. The M16A3 also boasts an above-average muzzle velocity for its weapon type, at 2800 studs per second, resulting in the M16A3 having a fairly consistent, albeit relatively average time to kill (TTK) across all distances. The M16A3 has a moderate first-shot recoil, but a fairly controllable overall recoil, kicking mostly vertically with some horizontal deviation—this is noticeable when aiming. Furthermore, it does have a good recoil recovery speed as well as moderately low camera recoil. Hipfire accuracy is on par with other assault rifles as are the aim down sights (ADS) time, switch times and walk speed. The M16A3 does have much faster reload times than most assault rifles, however. With a tactical reload requiring 1.9 seconds to complete and an empty reload taking 2.7 seconds, the M16A3 is tied with the M16A4 for fastest tactical reload time in-class, along with an in-class average 30-round magazine capacity. Coupled with its higher RoF, the M16A3 ends up having a fairly high ammunition consumption rate. Fortunately, the M16A3's ammunition type is quite common among assault rifles and carbines. Usage & Tactics The M16A3 is geared towards close to medium range combat, given its higher RoF compared to other assault rifles as well as quick reload times. However, it is also quite versatile overall, being quite customizable to a user's preference and sporting good statistics across the board, such as damage, range, and RoF. Its consistent TTK means that it can go toe-to-toe with some personal defense weapons such as the MP10 and carbines such as the G36C and L22 at close range, but also allows it to remain competitive at a medium range with other assault rifles such as the G36, AK12 and AUG A3. With this in mind, an M16A3 user should be aiming to remain within close to medium range, as in close-quarters-combat (CQC), the M16A3 loses out to faster firing weapons such as the Kriss Vector and MAC10, and higher damage weapons such as the AK47, which all have lower TTKs up close. Conversely, a user should not engage a user at long range, despite the better muzzle velocity compared to other assault rifles; its 5SK makes it much harder to achieve a kill at longer distances compared to more suitable weapons such as a designated marksman rifle. It is best to remain within the 4SK distance of the M16A3 and take full advantage of the versatility it provides to the user. Multiple strategies and playstyles can work well with the weapon, such as aggressive rushing tactics and defensive methods, as well as flanking. One major flaw that hinders the weapon's performance is the M16A3's relatively high muzzle flash. Compared to the M4A1, it is more visible, obstructing its iron sights which makes target acquisition more difficult. To combat this, a flash hider is a good attachment at the cost of slightly reduced hipfire and sight accuracy and stability. An alternative to this is a suppressor, at the cost of reduced damage, muzzle velocity and overall effective range with a very minor change to recoil. Attachment wise, the M16A3 is very flexible to a user's demands, and can accomodate many different attachment combinations which fit into individual playstyles. For barrel attachments, those who struggle with the horizontal recoil of the weapon can opt for a compensator, which makes the M16A3 very stable when firing at the expense of slightly higher vertical recoil. The suppressors also provide a good option for those looking for a stealth option. The downsides of the suppressors are not as severe as with other weapons; the damage and range reduction being minimal, meaning the shots to kill (STK) remains the same. Muzzle velocity reduction will depend on the equipped suppressor, but thanks to the above-average muzzle velocity the M16A3 has by default, the reduced values remain higher than other assault rifles with the specific suppressor. In regards to optical attachments, sights like the Coyote Sight and Reflex Sight are arguably a better choice over the iron sights. Such optics provide a clearer sight picture, more precise aiming device and are generally less obstructive. Furthermore, the M16A3's better performance at close to medium range means lower-magnification optics such as the aforementioned Coyote Sight are well-suited given the wider field of view lower magnified optics provide. However, this is subject to a user's preferred optical device. Conclusion The M16A3 is overall a suitable close to medium range rifle, due to its damage output and relatively low recoil; furthermore, it is a good substitute for users who do not prefer to use the M16A4. However, its high muzzle flash and first shot recoil, along with an inability to remove the front iron sight may result in some difficulty to apply the M16A3 in long ranged situations. Pros & Cons Pros * Overall controllable recoil. * Fastest tactical reload time in-class. * Relatively high RoF. * Common ammunition type. * Good maximum range for its class. * Above average muzzle velocity (at 2800 studs/s). Cons * High muzzle flash—can obstruct view of the iron sights. * Front iron sight will remain even with optical attachments—can hamper target acquisition. * Moderately high ammunition consumption rate. * Moderate first shot recoil. Trivia *The M16A3 in Phantom Forces is actually an M16A4-R0901 which is featured the safe, semi- and fully-automatic trigger group like the M16A3. ** This is likely due to the in-game M16A3 being based on the M16A3's depiction in Battlefield 3. *Along with all other AR-15 Family members' models, the selector switch is on safety. *The bolt is closed after the last shot, it is not the case in real life where the bolt would lock open. **In real life, when the bolt is open, the user can reload and press the bolt release button to chamber the round. The charging handle is used when reloading with the bolt closed. **There was previously a bolt release animation, used in the tactical reload animation, but was removed to make the reload more realistic. * The M16A4 and the M16A3 have practically the same model except for the color of the magazine. * Like the M16A4, MG3KWS and TEC-9, the M16A3's in-game model has no trigger. * Even though the actual M16A3 doesn't have the R'ail '''A'dapter 'S'ystem ('''RAS) or R'''ail I'nterface' S'ystem ('RIS''') hand guard from the factory, unlike the M16A4 does, it can still use it as the handguard is compatible with any M16 variant, including the M16 and M16A1. References Category:Weaponry Category:Primary Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:AR-15 Family